I'm with you
by pennylane87
Summary: Hi this is my first fan fic ever I'm new around here, is a short songfic to I'm with you by Avril Lavigne I just thought it was so Remy & Rogue, hope you like it. English is not my mother language, so I hope everythings turns out well


**Hi this is my first fan fic ever I'm new around here, is a short songfic to I'm with you by Avril Lavigne, hope you like it. English is not my mother language, so I hope everything turns out well**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not Remy, not Rogue, not Avril's songs.**

**_XXXXX_**

Rogue sat on the little bench at the gazebo on the mansion's cliff, hearing the ocean below and looking at the stars. Just a year ago she furiously shoved Mystique so hard that her turned stone foster mother fell down and collapsed into pieces at the beach.

It begins to rain, she will have to wait until it stops to return to the mansion, but really doesn't care.

She sighed and thought at that day as the end and the beginning of everything she had been through this year. Just a few days after all the Mystique thing that Cajun took her with him to New Orleans and since that she couldn't stop thinking of him.

Rogue walked to the rail and sat there, one of her legs hanging towards the cliff, thinking of Remy Lebeau, the only one who seems to understands her, an adopted child like her, who knew how does be used feels and the only one who treats her like a person, not running from her proximity or fearing her nearness.

It begins to chill

Why he didn't show up? She misses him. Thinking of that damn charming Cajun she started to hum the tune of that song Kitty sang when broke up with Lance.

_**I'm standing on a bridge  
**__**I'm waiting in the dark  
**__**I thought that you'd be here by now  
**__**There's nothing but the rain  
**_**_No footsteps on the ground  
__I'm listening but there's no sound_**

"don' be silly Rogue" she said to herself "if he didn' show up in all this time, what makes yah believe he will". She closed her eyes.

The truth was that she wishes he feels the same way about her, but there were no signals of him. He didn't try to reach her, he didn't even was in Bayville, no one had seen him, neither Pyro, because she even shows at the Acolytes base but as they have pretty much broken up he didn't know anything.

"Remy where are yah?" Rogue said, looking at the stars and knowing she wouldn't get any answer.

_**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
**__**Won't somebody come take me home  
**__**It's a damn cold night  
**__**Trying to figure out this life  
**__**Wont you take me by the hand  
**__**Take me somewhere new  
**_**_I don't know who you are  
__But I... I'm with you_**

A part of her sometimes just wants to walk away, yes the mansion was her home, but even between mutants she often feels like an outcast. Because of her powers the other students kind of avoid her, she knew that, in response she was always been a loner. There were a few, Kurt, Kitty, Logan, the Professor… but despite they care for her, she doesn't feel the same way she felt with Gambit. He seems to truly understand her and with him she was able to show a little more of herself, something she has never done at the institute, not even with Logan.

_**I'm looking for a place  
**__**Searching for a face  
**__**Is anybody here I know  
**__**Cause nothings going right  
**_**_And everything's a mess  
__And no one likes to be alone_**

She finds herself thinking more and more of him, missing him. She didn't understand how she could have all this feelings for some guy she hardly knew, a guy she hasn't see in about a year, a former Acolyte. But at the same time the one who opens the door for her, _the door for freedom_, the one who gave her that Queen of Hearts card, _his lucky lady_, and told her that it was nice to have someone to watch over you… so, where could he be?

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
**__**Won't somebody come take me home  
**__**It's a damn cold night  
**__**Trying to figure out this life  
**__**Wont you take me by the hand  
**__**Take me somewhere new  
**_**_I don't know who you are  
__But I... I'm with you_**

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps on the ground, but then she felt somebody's presence, someone was behind her. She turned but didn't see anything, it was late and the surroundings were pretty dark, she remained there in silence, as a couple of red lights eyes approached her. She couldn't believe it, her unexpected guess was the one she expected the most.

"Miss m' chere?"

"Gambit, ah mean Remy, ah… ah…" a startled Rogue didn't know what to say

"Care for some company chere?" He walked into the gazebo, sat on the rail next to Rogue put his arm around. Shyly she rested her head on his shoulder and he whispered on her ear, "Remy missed y' too, ma belle".

**_XXXXX_**

**_please R&R  
pennylane82_**


End file.
